Neku (anti-matter)
Neku was an anti-matter copy of the real Neku created when the away team traveled through the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Character history March 2009 Anti-matter Neku was created on March 1st, 2009, when the original James Zanasiu and his team traveled through the bridge at the request of the U.S. Government. Instead of traveling successfully through the bridge, anti-matter copies were created, and the originals were spat back into their universe. Neku was a diplomat for the away team. The government initially resisted his inclusion on the team. February 3009 (anti-matter universe) Neku did not appear in Pelvanida with some of the others, instead he was trapped like the rest of the team in limbo. When Shelton ejected them onto Gaman, Neku and Snow were transported into the forest, where they were captured by Menken and his sons and given to the local performance house as spectacles. They were later rescued by James and his team. They were brought with the team to King Gamas's castle, and later were captured, but escaped. When Snow and Siberys branched off from the rest, Neku went with James and Zachary, and attempted to rappel across towers to escape the chasing guards. Neku was shot with a volley of arrows from the courtyard and fell to the ground. He was rescued by Snow, who brought him to the throne room, and with the team they escaped. Neku's wounds were cared for by Vic, and with the help of his innate healing ability Neku made a full recovery. March 3009 (anti-matter universe) When the team prepared to return to Earth, Neku and Snow told James that they'd decided to remain on anti-matter Earth in Hawkeye's shuttle, where they would search for survivors. (Card of Ten) After the bridge shut down, Hawkeye rescued Kagetora and Vic and the team escaped Pelvanida to find Las Vegas similarly irradiated. After raiding Crimson Base for chemsuits, the team met Tardigan and stayed at his old factory. When he kidnapped Snow, Neku set out alone and braved his city of booby-traps. He escaped with the others when Kagetora sacrificed his life to shake Tardigan off the shuttle. After the team encountered Ender McThair and Ken, Neku and Snow visited the Robinson family's cellar, there they heard the story from this universe's James Zanasiu of how Pelvanida came to be irradiated. The next day, the team returned to Crimson Base. Neku almost died when Tardigan tricked Vic into subjecting Neku to lethal amounts of electricity, but Neku's electrokinesis reacitvated quickly enough to save his life. With Snow, he destroyed Tardigan in a climactic battle and later single-handedly powered the shuttle for the surviving teammates to reach non-irradiated countryside. (Ground One) He and the survivors were embraced by the populations of their new universe and used their scientific knowledge to create many technological advancements. Some of them even sired children. However, they unknowingly brought a deadly strain of Shelton's disease with them, and died a few years later. (Find the Cure!) Appearances *''Card of Ten'' *''Ground One Trivia *Neku's retention of his innate healing ability showed that innate abilities can survive the transmutation process. *Like all the experiments on the expedition, anti-matter Neku lost his non-innate powers like electrokinesis and empathy. He later regained them at the climax of Ground One. Category:Reptiles Category:Characters Category:Card of Ten characters Category:Main Characters Category:Experiments Category:Anti-matter characters Category:Ground One characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males